


Hope

by shemustbeprettyimportanttoyou



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Bellarke, Canon Compliant, F/M, Post-Season 4, Reunion, Season 5 spec, bellarke reunion, season 5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 16:22:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12634746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shemustbeprettyimportanttoyou/pseuds/shemustbeprettyimportanttoyou
Summary: "Anyways, I still have hope."In which Clarke never loses hope about Bellamy and the space squad being alive while surviving on earth. Bellamy, as the days passed, felt himself lose a little more hope. This is also the totally overwritten reunion fic.





	Hope

** DAY ONE **

**CLARKE**

Everything hurt. My body seared in pain as I slowly brought myself up into a sitting position. My skin bubbled under the radiation, but it was clearing. It didn’t hurt to move my fingers as much as earlier, but the pain still lingered.

I didn’t know how long I’d been on the floor. Nor did I know how many days had passed. I could feel the heat radiating around me. It wasn’t as bad as it was days before, but the earth still scorched in orange, yellow, and red waves.

I hissed in pain as I dragged myself to stand on my feet. I steadied myself as I walked around Becca’s lab. Flames weren’t in here, but I could feel the heat radiating from outside. I was standing in an oven. This gray suit clung to my dampened, sweat ridden skin in the most uncomfortable way I could imagine.

My heart clenched as I doubled over and sobbed. I’ve never been alone. Sure, there was the time in the forest, but not like this. I had Niylah at that time to comfort me. Hell, I even had the depths of the forest. But here, now, in Praimfaya, I had no one. No soul roamed the earth for me to utter a breath to. All I had was my thoughts and memories.

Hope. God, did I have hope, too.

My eyes flickered over to the room with the radios. My feet drew closer to the radio without a single thought. I sat on the sofa, my fingers trailing over the knobs. I didn’t know if it would work. They cut out before I got to say goodbye to my mother. But I prayed that it would.

I picked up the radio, turned the dial, and held the button as I brought the piece to my lips. My heart hammered in my chest.

“Bellamy,” I said. I paused and released the button. “I’m alive. I—I just needed you to know I survived.”

His name rolled so easily off my tongue. It didn’t register that I said his name until I finished my last sentence. My eyes widened as I looked at the small black device in my hand. My heart clenched at the thought of him being dead.

“I need to know if you made it up there. I don’t even know if the Ark is alive, Bellamy,” I whispered into the radio. “The world is on fire and you’re the only person I thought to talk to. Maybe you’re the hope for the human race? I know that as long as you’re up there, there’s a chance I’ll see you again. I never even got to say goodbye.”

I sucked in a deep breath and looked down at the suit. It was useless now. I broke my helmet, and I was a nightblood. What was the point in even wearing this thing?

“I’ll call you every single day,” I said. “I promise you that. I don’t know if you’ll receive any of these, or if you’re alive, but this is all I’ve got. Talk to you tomorrow, Bellamy.”

 

**BELLAMY**

            The hum of the oxygen flowing throughout the ark was always a calming one. But not as calming as what it was now. It reminded me of what I left behind. I left her behind. The blazing earth, as warm and fiery as the sun, reminded me that my sister was still down there. Beneath the floor. So was Clarke.

There was no way she was alive. No possible way. Even if the nightblood solution worked, I didn’t know how they would survive. The heat of the death wave itself would kill them first. I closed my eyes, but didn’t turn away from the place I left behind. The place I left my heart.

“Bellamy,” Raven said. She dragged her leg along as she made her way to the window. “We have the rations set out. Come get something to eat.”

I shook my head. I couldn’t eat if I tried to. I left Clarke behind to die. Not only did I have hundreds of grounders’ blood on my hands, but I also had Clarke’s. Having her blood on my hands hurt worse than I imagined.

“You can’t starve yourself,” Raven whispered. “It won’t bring her back.”

I glanced over at her and let out a sigh.

“Not tonight,” I said. “I need some space is all. I’ll get food later.”

I knew I wouldn’t, but Raven was at peace with that. She left me alone with the frosted bottle in front of the Earth’s painted picture. It didn’t feel like the Earth I grew up with. This Earth was death. The Earth I knew was hope. I dreamed of returning to it one day, but didn’t know when that would be. I hoped it was sooner rather than later.

 

** ONE YEAR AFTER PRAIMFAYA **

**CLARKE**

            “Bellamy,” I started, looking up at the yellow-gray sky. “It’s been 365 days since Praimfaya, and I am outside again. The fire stopped a while ago and I am looking to see what the damage is. The rover somehow survived. I have no idea how that happened.”

            I looked around me. The earth scorched and burnt. Nothing was alive. I was the only form of life in this desolate place.

            “It looks like black rain may stick around longer than I thought,” My eyes stayed focused on the thick clouds. “I know it won’t kill me, but I’m still afraid it might. Anyways, I still have hope. I hope you do, too. I’ll talk to you tomorrow. Same time as always.”

            I set the radio off to the side on the rock and looked across the land. It looked like one of those safaris. It stretched for miles, bare and empty. There was nothing left of the place I called home, yet it still felt the same.

             I had no idea how I survived a whole year of no social interaction. Maybe it was Bellamy. He inspired people. Me included.

            Without the shreds of hope he left inside of me, I doubt I would still be here. I would have given up on living this dreadful life a long time ago. Yet here I stood, and I would remain standing until they return to the ground.

**BELLAMY**

            My lips dragged across her skin. Butterflies of kisses peppered her flushed skin as I moved against her. The strands of sweat soaked curls tickled her nose as my mouth hummed against hers, muffling the pleasure on my tongue. Her nails dragged across the canvas of my back, stinging me.

            I rolled off the dark haired girl and collapsed beside her, throwing my hand against my chest. Her wide, oval eyes looked at me.

            “I don’t know why I did this,” I whispered. “I feel nothing. I am nothing.”

            “Don’t say that,” Raven said, propping herself up on her elbow. “You are not nothing. We would be dead if it weren’t for you.”

            “Clarke wouldn’t be dead if it weren’t for me,” I shouted, rolling off the bed. “Clarke is dead because of me.”

            It wasn’t hard to say her name anymore. Perhaps it was because I masked the pain by forgetting. There was hardly any alcohol or moonshine up here, but there was sex. It felt wrong. Everything I did up here made me feel like I was forgetting her. The way her skin or hair smelled, the way her voice sounded, or the way her body molded against mine each time I took her in my arms. It felt like that was a million miles away.

            Raven was a distraction at most. We fell into the pattern of comforting each other from Earth’s turmoil in the one way we knew how; sex. I wasn’t even the one who brought it up. Just like when she needed a distraction from Finn, she came to me. My heart was lost and empty; I was nothing more than the shell of someone I used to be. I accepted out of loneliness. I craved the closeness that we created in these shared moments. But they were nothing more than moments. I knew once we reached the ground, they would be a memory. Just like the moment we shared after she broke up with Finn.

            “Maybe the nightblood worked? She could—” I interrupted Raven. I couldn’t dwell on the possibility of her living.

            “It’s been 365 days since Clarke died,” I closed my eyes. My stomach twisted as tight as it could go. “If she were alive, it would be a miracle. We have none up in space.”

            “Clarke’s not in space.”

            “I know,” I whispered. “Like I said, she’s gone.”

            As much as I wanted to have hope that Clarke somehow survived I couldn’t. There was no way she possibly survived the burning earth’s wrath. The heat alone had to kill her. Every day I watched the Earth’s fiery surface slowly begin to fade to nothing more than black land amongst blue water. Parts of what I could currently see still burned. Bits and pieces of the southern United States and Central America. Even a little bit of Colombia still raged in fire.

            If there was hope, Clarke would still be breathing beside me.

 

 

** TWO YEARS AFTER PRAIMFAYA **

**CLARKE**

            My feet climbed over the large, sharp stone collapsed on top of Polis. This wasn’t just a marker of what was once a great city. It could also be a grave that house 1,200 souls of what was supposed to be the last of humanity. I had no way of knowing whether or not anyone was alive in there. I was afraid to move the rubble in fear that this would let the radiation in.

            “Where’s the door?” Madi, a young nightblood asked. I turned towards my only companion and shrugged.

            “It wouldn’t even matter if I knew,” I said. “It’s too early for the door to open, _Natblida._ ”

            I found Madi when venturing back to Polis. It was on my first trip back from the Island. I didn’t want to leave the island in case something were to happen, but I knew I had three years until anything were to happen. Three years of painstakingly slow years of waiting for my friends to rejoin Earth.

            Madi wandered off, no doubt looking for anyone else that survived. I crouched, reaching down to touch the rocks. Beneath what was Polis was my mother. Octavia was beneath the ground, too. I wondered how everyone was doing and what kind of leader she turned into. I wondered if they would be able to survive outside of the walls once they were free to open the door.

            “What is it you say to your people?” Madi asked.

            “ _Mebi oso na hit choda op nodotaim._ ”

            _May we meet again_.

            I left the rubble and made my way over to the truck and grabbed the radio supplies and popped it up on the hood. I sat beside it, my eyes focused on Madi as she roamed the remains of Polis.

            “Bellamy,” I started. “It’s been 730 days since Praimfaya and we’ve finally returned to Polis. It looks like Pompeii after the volcano. It doesn’t look like the place I knew anymore. I have no idea how I’m supposed to get your sister out of here in five years, Bellamy. I’m so sorry.”

 

**BELLAMY**

            My fingers flicked through the manual I was reading. Raven insisted I do something useful, and well, she knew I was one of the top students on the ark. I wouldn’t call this particularly fascinating, but scrawls were in the margins of these books about the systems. I knew some of these belonged to Jake Griffin. I realized this when there were notes about the oxygen supply possibly being faulty. I didn’t know how long we had, but I hoped it brought us through the next three years.

            “Did you find anything on communications?” Raven asked. “Because if we can reach the bunker, that would help us to land.”

            “Not if we can’t figure out how to land,” Murphy quipped from the opposite end of the room. “Can’t really land if we’re all sure to die.”

            “Shut up, Murphy,” I mumbled.

            “I’ve got Monty working on it, so shut up,” she fired back. “It may take some extra time, but we’ll get down to earth again. So let’s work on rebuilding our communications with the bunker. We may not have anyone in there, but Bellamy’s sister is in there. Echo’s people are in there. The least we can do is see if they survived.”

            My sister, my responsibility.

            Octavia’s name had barely left my lips since we arrived back on the ark, but there wasn’t a moment when she wasn’t on my mind. She was free in her life beneath the floor and she was growing up without me. She was twenty-one now. Almost the age I was when she was locked up. God, it felt so long ago.

            Without uttering a word, I lifted myself from the chair and left the room. As much as I knew they needed my help, I couldn’t stand being in the same room as Murphy for a prolonged period of time. The kid tried to murder me once. But I did almost kill him once as well. I also envied the life he lived up here. He lived one with minimal issues or heartache. The person he longed for was beside him the whole time. Mine were lightyears away.

            I found Echo in the skybox. Her feet poked out of one of the doors as I walked down the long hallway. My eyes glossed over the numbers until I approached room 319. Echo’s fingers ran over the night sky drawing on the floor. I looked up to see sea life and flowers loitering the walls. Looking over the walls and feeling the familiar tightening in my stomach, I knew this belonged to Clarke. I only ever saw her drawing of Lexa, but with the amount of detail in these photos, I knew they were hers.

            “I miss my home,” Echo whispered, glancing up at me. “I sit in here when I feel homesick. I found it a while ago.”

            “It was Clarke’s,” I said, sitting on the bed. “She drew these.”

            I saw the surprise flush over Echo’s face as she glanced at the other Earth portraits.

            “Wanheda draws beautifully.”

            **FIVE YEARS AFTER PRAIMFAYA**

**CLARKE**

            I sat on the rock by the water waiting for them to come down. I’d been here since early this morning, staring up at the sky. I waited and waited. But nothing came.

            “Bellamy,” I started, my voice wavered. “I waited 1,825 days for you to come down. Where are you?”

**BELLAMY**

            “What do you mean we can’t land today?” My voice boomed in the control room. “My sister is down there.”

            “She will be down there when we get back,” Raven insisted. “We know it’s safe, but we need the fuel. We could land in the water, but most of us don’t know how to swim.”

            I grabbed the trash can and threw it to the side, collapsing to the ground. My knees slammed against the floor as I broke down. Five years I waited and I was still stuck in the prison orbiting the earth.

            “How long?” I asked.

            “It could be a few—“

            “One year,” I snapped. “I don’t care about the goddamn communication system. Focus your energy on getting us home.”

** SIX YEARS, SEVEN DAYS AFTER PRAIMFAYA **

**CLARKE**

“Here we go again,” I sighed as I sat on the rock. “Bellamy, if you can hear me, if you're alive, it's been 2,199 days since Praimfaya. I don't know why I still do this every day. Maybe it's my way of staying sane, not forgetting who I am. Who I was. It's been safe for you to come down for over a year now. Why haven't you?”

I looked around at the ground before continuing, “The bunker's gone silent, too. We tried to get them out for a while, but there was too much rubble. I haven't made contact with them either. Anyway, I still have hope. Tell Raven to aim for the one spot of green, and you'll find me. The rest of the planet from what I've seen basically sucks, so...”

A gush of wind came out of nowhere as I went to continue. I stood up from my spot, my eyes focused on the whoosh of fire in the sky.

“Never mind. I see you.”

**BELLAMY**

            I ran my hands over the orange space suit that covered my body. The last time I wore this, Clarke was alive. Everything was going to hell, and here I was putting this suit back on. It was ready, everything was ready for us to go home.

            Home felt like a foreign word on my tongue. I didn’t know where home would be. My sister’s life may not even be there, and I didn’t know how I would go on living if I discovered a gooey red bunker, just like the first one we discovered. I wanted my sister back because she was the only person left I could call home.

            “Bellamy,” Raven called. “You ready?”

            “Give me a minute,” I returned.

            I needed some time to prepare myself. I was going back to everything I wanted to forget, but at least one good thing would come from it. I would get to see O again. My heart clenched in anxiousness as I hoped, no prayed, that her and the others were alive and safe. This was the longest I went without talking to Octavia.

            “Any day now, Mr. Melancholy,” Murphy drawled, hanging onto the edge of the ship. I shot him a look before I took in a quick breath.

            I turned on my heel, resting my hand against the cold interior of the ark, bidding it one final goodbye. This time, I didn’t intend on returning back here. Not unless everyone I cared about came with me…but not everyone was coming were they? Not everyone made it up here when they were supposed to.

            “If you don’t keep moving, we’ll end up in Guam,” Murphy said.

            “Shut up, Murphy,” I said, stepping into the rocket.

            My heart fluttered in my chest, moving at the speed of light as the whirring of the rocket started. Raven’s fingers effortlessly flicked buttons, and a smile was plastered to her face. I knew we were going home, but what was worth smiling about?

            “She might be alive,” Echo whispered, placing her hand on my knee. “You never know.”

            “There’s not even any bones to bury. She was incinerated,” I murmured, closing my eyes, and moving my knee away from her touch.

            I didn’t want to go back.

            The rocket shuddered as we broke away, shaking uncontrollably. I wanted this to end, for us to go back before the storm. I wanted to make sure Clarke made it to space with us. She didn’t deserve to die the way she did.

            “Hold on,” Raven said, reaching up and pulling a few buttons. “It’s gonna be a bumpy ride.”

            My hands lay splayed out across the seat’s arm, clutching at the worn fabric. I was ready to be free of this rattling prison.

**CLARKE**

            Madi and I hid beneath the cover of the trees as I watched the large ship land on the ground. My fingers wrapped around the homemade rifle in my fingers.

            It wasn’t them.

            “Is it them?”

            “No,” I whispered. “We need to get out of here. Now.”

            Madi nodded, turning towards the rover, but I stopped her.

            “We’ll come back for the rover. We have to go on foot so they don’t know we’re here,” I said, motioning her to follow me.

            The noise of the jets on their ship drowned out the calming noise of the trees. I pushed her along, trying to get her out of the area as soon as possible. I wasn’t about to lose the last person I had.

**BELLAMY**

            I looked at the people around me, unsure of whether to move or wait for death to claim me. Blood slowly streaked down my forehead from my head clashing against the ceiling. It stung, but it reminded me I was alive.

            “Raven?” I asked, unclicking my seatbelt. “Raven?” I shook her. She groaned in protest, batting my hand away. A gave her a light smile, “You’re not allowed to die yet, okay? Not until we get outside.”

            “And not until he buries the princess,” Murphy quipped. Raven and I turned toward him. “What? We were all thinking it.”

            “Like I said, there’s nothing left to bury.”

            With that, I hit my hand against the door, allowing it to hiss open. I shielded my eyes and allowed the familiar warmth to pool inside. I crawled out, expecting others to swarm the area, but nothing. There was no one here. Everything was overgrown as if it hadn’t been touched in years.

            “Where is everyone?” Harper asked.

            “Something’s wrong,” I said, holding my hand up. “They should be out. We shouldn’t be the late ones.”

            “Then we need to get to Polis,” Echo said, jumping out from the spaceship. “To save our people.”

            I nodded, agreeing with the one person I didn’t expect to ever befriend.

            “Woah, woah, woah,” Murphy said. “We don’t even know where the hell we are. How are we supposed to find Polis in this overgrown wasteland?”

            “We’ll figure it out,” I said, nodding them to follow me. “We did the last time.”

**CLARKE**

            I led Madi back to the makeshift space we called home, and got her settled before I let my worry consume me. The sun was setting, so I knew the danger of the newcomers would soon arrive. Even though I prepared her for this, I didn’t expect to be fighting the first humans I saw since Praimfaya.

            “Goodnight, _natblida,_ ” I whispered, closing the small door, and twisting the handle. I had to keep her safe.

            I sat at the square table by the hearth, my hands folding over my gun as I listened. I waited for any sound of intruders.

            “Shut up!” I heard from outside. “We have to find it!”

            “Well this clearly isn’t the way to where we need to go. Besides, why are we even bothering going this way? Is it to find—“

            “Murphy,” another male’s voice snapped.

            My head popped up, and I straightened my posture. The voices all grew to be too familiar, I almost felt like I was hallucinating.

            “Go float yourself, Bellamy. You’re going to get us all killed by nature! I didn’t spend the last six years of my life in space to get killed by trekking through the forest looking for your girlfriend,” Murphy snapped. “So newsflash to you, oh wise king, we need to be heading in the opposite direction. Not this way. We’ve passed the one tree three times.”

            I slung the rifle over my shoulder (a precaution if anything) and opened the door, stepping out. They all stood in the middle of the clearing, chests puffed out, but it was them. I didn’t even know what to make of it because it didn’t feel real.

            “I know what I’m doing. I’m not doing this—“

            “Yes you are,” Murphy said.

            “Guys, we need to think about this,” Monty interjected. “We do need food and water before anything.”

            I didn’t know how to even bring myself into this conversation, and tell them I was there. How could I? I was a stranger to them, but I found my voice.

            “I have some,” I said, my voice sounded unlike my own.

            Their conversation halted, all of them turning towards me.

**BELLAMY**

            I stared at the girl whose voice feebly spoke. She stood about twenty feet away, her legs planted firmly to the ground, and her hand on her rifle. But the person staring back at me was undoubtedly someone I never thought I’d see again.

            “Clarke?” I asked, my voice cracking. I took one step forward, wondering if she’d disappear if I continued toward her.

            “Why am I not surprised?” Murphy asked.

            I couldn’t dare to look away, in fear that if I did, she’d disappear. Clarke took a few steps towards me, closing the distance.

            She looked different – we all did – but this suited her. It made her look like the woman the grounders thought she was.

            I slowly reached out, my fingers brushed against her skin. Tingles ran up my arm as my eyes scanned over her face. My hand rested against the warmth of her skin, and I still didn’t believe it was real. Her full lips curved upwards as I stood before her.

            “You’re three hundred seventy-two days late, Bellamy Blake,” she said, her brows raised in question. I let out a breath of a laugh.

            “We ran into some problems,” I said. “You’re not dead.”

            “I’m not,” she agreed. “And neither are you.”

            I couldn’t stand it anymore. I closed the gap between us, pulling her into a tight embrace. I buried my head into the crook of her neck, much like I used to do, and every problem I had up in the ark seemed to disappear.

            “I can’t believe you’re alive,” I whispered. “I thought you were dead.”

            She pulled away and cupped my face, scanning over my face.

            “I hope you didn’t give up on me because I didn’t lose hope that you were alive.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! This is something I've been working on since the summer, and boy, I've never let a one-shot take me this long. This is also the first Bellarke fanfic I've ever written, I hope I kept the characters as in character as possible! You may see me again soon. I'm impatiently waiting to hear if my novel has been chosen for a contest! GAH! And I was in a super headcanon mood about Bellarke's reunion. Also noticed there's been a lack of those lately on here :) 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!  
> ~A.J.


End file.
